La caja no tan vacía
by abygate69
Summary: Spoilers de los capítulos 65 al 85. Post manga, One-shot. Ahora que el “Día Prometido” ha pasado a la historia, y que tiene una enorme mansión vacía, la Mayor General Amstrong regresa a Briggs para seguir el consejo de Mustang y conseguir algo de compañ


Resumen: Spoilers de los capítulos 65 al 85. Post manga, One-shot. Ahora que el "Día Prometido" ha pasado a la historia, y que tiene una enorme mansión vacía, la Mayor General Armstrong regresa a Briggs para seguir el consejo de Mustang y conseguir algo de compañía.

**Advertencias:** Crack! Pairing, femslash, spoilers del capítulo 85, y puede que la Bruja de las Nieves esté algo OoC. Cielos, hacer un Crack pairing sin OoC es realmente difícil para una pseudo-novata como yo.

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

**La caja no tan vacía**

No es patética. Le importa una mierda lo que puedan pensar sus antiguos subordinados al verla merodear de nuevo por el Cuartel General de Briggs, pero tiene bien claro que no va a arrastrarse ante nadie. Ni si quiera ante _ella_. Sólo es dejar ver la posibilidad, dejar una pincelada casi invisible para que la que acabe por pedir sea ella. Al fin y al cabo, le había salvado el pellejo en variadas ocasiones –en sentido literal- y Olivier Mila Armstrong sabe cuándo debe devolverle el favor a alguien.

La situación no se le hizo muy difícil cuando entró en la sala y llegó hasta ella, posando una mano enguantada en su cabeza y revolviéndole la corta melena.

- Ah, eso sí que no, Mayor General.- Se quejó, advirtiendo la presencia inesperada de su superior.- ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo llevamos sin verle el pelo? Después de acostumbrarnos a un superior tan blando como Miles, usted no tiene derecho alguno de aparecerse aquí en plan amistoso.

Doc se giró hacia Olivier, que la observaba seria. Ella era una de los pocos subordinados que no solían amedrentarse con la severa mirada de la Mayor General Armstrong, acostumbrados de saber que aquella era su forma de ser, que aunque lo pareciese había momentos en los que su intención de comerse a alguien no existía.

- No se te ocurra reprochar a tu superior.- Replicó sin inmutarse.

Doc torció una media sonrisa y alcanzó las dos tazas de café que había estado preparando, para pasarle una a Olivier.

- ¿Cómo le va en su palacio, princesa? – Ironizó la doctora, al tiempo que Olivier arrastraba ruidosamente una silla hacia ella, para evitar escuchar la frase completa.

- ¿Decías? – Disimuló, sentándose tranquilamente.- Bonita, acabo de llegar, no me des razones para cortarte el cuello.

- Te preguntaba por tu herencia. – Rectificó.- Por estos lares llegan rumores de que cabría un ejército entero.- Olivier sonrió.

- Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Mustang.- Comentó, tomando después un sorbo de café.- Parece que logró sentar la cabeza con la Teniente Hawkeye hace poco.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Se sorprendió Doc.

- Oh, sí. Al principio me daba lástima, pero no habría aguantado mucho tiempo conmigo.- Doc enarcó una ceja, al parecer molesta.- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Por desgracia, sí.- Murmuró la otra para sí, sorbiendo de su taza.- Siempre supe que tenías un problema con los pretendientes.

La falta de hábito le hizo sorprenderse a Doc cuando la Mayor General estalló en carcajadas, pero su semblante se volvió serio rápidamente. El silencio llenó la habitación durante unos segundos, mientras que las dos mujeres tomaban la caliente bebida, observándose la una a la otra.

- No la recordaba tan fría.- Empezó Olivier. Doc soltó un "¿Hmm?", sin entender del todo a qué se refería.- Creo que al no tener a mis padres y a mis estúpidos hermanos correteando por ella, se ha esfumado otro calor humano que no sea el mío.

Ahora, fue el turno de Doc de carcajearse.

- Y después de acostumbrarte a vivir aquí, no es que tengas mucho.

La Mayor General tomó el último sorbo y se levantó, dejando la taza en una mesa cercana.

- Puede que el Coronel de pacotilla tenga razón. – Empezó, caminando lentamente hacia ella, con la mano posada sobre el mango de su espada.- Necesitaría meter allí a mi añorado batallón. Haría muy bien de calefacción central, ¿sabes?

- ¿Para qué quieres a tanta gente? – Olivier levantó una ceja, incrédula.- Sólo hacen falta dos personas y una acción para calentar una propiedad como la mansión Armstrong.

Doc pegó un pequeño saltito, se sentó sombre la mesa que había tras ella, y dejó la taza a un lado, mientras de sejaba acorralar por Olivier. La Mayor General sonrió con satisfacción: había conseguido fácilmente lo que se había propuesto: una compañía _adecuada para ella._

Olivier tenía sus propias impresiones sobre los conocidos recientes **siempre**. Y con Doc no fue diferente; después de verla en acción, _sabía_ que era una mujer habilidosa con las manos, dentro y fuera de la medicina, y no le llevó demasiado trabajo y tiempo confirmarlo.

Lo que más le gustaba a Doc de aquel tipo de situaciones, era que a Olivier le traía sin cuidado dónde y cuándo _hacerlo_. Recuerda perfectamente las carcajadas internas cuando Olivier dijo que si algún día las veían, le cortaría los huevos a quien fuese si tenía alguna objeción.

Enredarse en la boca de su superior, perderse en unos labios tan gruesos, cuidados a pesar del cortante aire del norte; pasear sus manos por tan voluptuosas curvas, era la única forma –aparte de la calefacción central del cuartel- de quitarse el frío, y de entrar en un calor realmente agradable. No le hacía falta investigación alguna para saber que aquella era la mejor medicina contra el frío.

**n/a:** Joer, no hay ni un solo fic de Olivier, ni mucho menos de Doc, la médico de Briggs (que ni existe en la lista de personajes), y hacía tiempo que quería escribir otro femslash. Adazmerize me ha dado una buena razón para hacerlo: **El Femslash Day**, que este mismo 19 de julio (es decir, hoy). Con ese motivo, se ha propuesto un reto en _**fmaesp**_, de escribir un shot o un drabble con el tiempo máximo del 19 de julio hasta las doce de la noche. Me encantaría dedicárselo a **Booh**, mi maestra en el femslash, pero no lee en este fandom ;; ¿para la próxima en HP? En fin, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer.

EDIT: Soy así de inteligente, y siempre creí que se escribía "Amstrong" en lugar de "ARmstrog" y voy, y me doy cuenta ahora, por lo que he tenido que editar mis fics de Olivier *gruñido*.

Aby


End file.
